


The leadup (read my notes pls 🙏)

by Painmin



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon, Eruri feels, Fluff, M/M, Mini-Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25812214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Painmin/pseuds/Painmin
Summary: Based after the events of the eruri heaven OVA that was released in 2014. Called ‘A Choice With No Regrets.’ I am obsessed with ACWNR Erwin because of how unabashedly horny for Levi he is that I felt the need to write this. It’s called ‘The leadup’ because as it’s the lead up to Erwin and Levi f____ for the first time or making love if you will.
Relationships: Erwin and Levi - Relationship, Erwin/Levi, eruri
Kudos: 11





	The leadup (read my notes pls 🙏)

**Author's Note:**

> Recently started watching Attack on Titan🔥🔥 and eruri has become my otp. Since Erwin and Levi’s relationship is canon i haven’t been able to stop thinking about the first time they fuck and how it led to that point as well as how they got closer to one another so I really had to just write this and put it somewhere to get it off my chest. This is the first fanfic i’ve ever written and eruri is the first ship i’ve EVER read fanfic of. If anyone reads this i hope you enjoy it because this would be a 3 parter, i’ve written the scene they have sex in its really hot and soft i think(just like erwin and levi lol). It would be awesome if others read this too before i write the remaining for build up. Would appreciate any feedback :D
> 
> I first started shipping these two fine ass husbands because i noticed how close they were in season 1, Levi was always by Erwin’s side (gay) and then season 3 pretty much solidified their relationship in my eyes.

Erwin’s eyes danced frantically in search of levi in the cavern, functionally a lunch hall currently lit by a dull morning sunshine. Erwins inner dialogue had begun: Is that him? nah. wait.. nope —— ah, there he is. The uniform suits him to a T. The scouts jacket brought out his chiselled features, his biceps. God (if there is one), i’ve never ached for another man like this. Is he aware that I lust for him so? Regardless, he looks like he was meant to be with me. Both of us fighting side by side. I’ll take my time with you levi because you’re worth every minute. You belong right here.

He gently places the lunch tray containing a sludge bowl of porridge on the bench nowhere near appetising to sit down.

‘Morning Levi.’ He said smiling.

Levi slowly looks up acknowledging erwin’s existence but with not a greeting back and continues devouring his bowl of porridge without a care for its awful appearance. Erwin felt a warm sensation from levi’s blatant disregard of him.

‘How are you finding it here?’ Erwin asked.

‘It’s fine, i guess. Having 3 meals a day is something to look forward to.’

Erwin remembers in solemnity that levi was indeed from the underground world, a complete hell hole. If you thought beyond the wall was bad, you hadn’t laid eyes on the underground world. A lawless place. He quickly moves on from the thought so as to not sour the mood.

‘I’m not worth your time, why are you sitting here?’ Levi asked with a distinct curiosity and harshness, not in his voice but the words were so cutting it might as well had been.

‘Can i not sit here? When did you become the owner of this fine table?’ Erwin said sarcastically, attempting to recreate levi’s harshness but failing miserably.

‘I’ve just been told you don’t join us commoners during meal times,’ Levi said with the faintest amusement. A moments flicker where levi’s face lit up pleased Erwin.

‘I just wanted to know our new recruit was fitting in is all.’

‘Why me?’ a quick retort from Levi. 

‘What?’ erwin said in genuine bemusement.

‘Why was I the focus during the apprehension. My friends are equally capably and yet you singled me out,’ Levi said this with several ideas as to why it was him in particular. For starters during their squabble before the arrest he had noticed Erwins pupil size became dilated, his blue eyes pushed to the edges of his iris resembling the world’s atmosphere and Erwin’s pupil the earth. It was evident to Levi with the heat coming off from Erwin that day, was a result of sexual intrigue.

‘Oh. I see.’ Erwin pauses for a short moment looking for the right words to convey what he believed. ‘I suppose it’s how you carry yourself, you’re too powerful. You’re seen when you want to be seen and able to shroud yourself on demand. I don’t know what exactly made you this way, i don’t think i need to. Whatever happened to you in the past can remain that way. With your inhuman reflexes and skills i knew immediately that I had to have you join us. You are the key component to making all of this mean something.’

‘Is that the only reason?’ Levi probed erwin clearly dissatisfied by the answer. The eye contact unyielding.

Erwin’s mind became discombobulated by the assertion and then realised that this was the effect Levi had on him. Is Levi looking for a particular answer here or does he simply want the truth he wondered. Erwin remaining composed with not too much effort, nothing like the state of his mind and gives a convincing ‘yes’.

He made a mental note of levi’s reaction: no change. A face of neutrality.

Erwin glanced at the clock with a wash of disappointment on his face knowing he’s meant to be in a meeting within 5 minutes. To simply be in levi’s near proximity was what he wanted, just a bit longer he thought but he does not dwell. There are more days to come, this isn’t the last of it by any stretch. With a glimmer of hope and awe that painted his eyes while perusing every inch of Levi’s body available to see from the table. His jet black, silky hair and the way it fell cursively on his forehead, tracing the shape of his eyes that were catlike, his supple lips, levi’s bottom lip is plumper. Everything about him fascinated Erwin, his imagination running amock. He smells like lemons. Why is he like this? Erwin wanted to savour everything about Levi for his undoubtedly boring meeting coming up. He wanted Levi’s image assuredly seared in his brain to get him through it. Erwin shoots up from his seat and finally said something ‘you’re a diamond in the rough, Levi. I’m glad you’re with us even if it may not have been entirely your choice. Let’s move onwards together.’

Erwin walks away hurriedly but still maintains that signature elegance in his gait. Levi looked down to where erwin left. He abandoned his porridge.

——

As erwin advances to the meeting speedwalking in the low-rise ceiling corridors. Perhaps low only to him because he was titanous. I lied to him. That wasn’t the only reason. He thought. I was so focused on you because it was impossible for me not to. ‘I want to explore every crevice of your body leaving no stone unturned. I want to see the various facial expressions i could unlock from you. To see you twisting and turning from pleasure, barely able to conceal it from me even if you wanted to.’ That would complete the half truth I gave him.


End file.
